Casa Ankor
La Casa Ankor de Clar de Lluna 'és la gran casa governant de les [[Terres Altes|'Terres Altes]]. El seu assentament és [[Clar de Lluna|'Clar de Lluna']], situat en una clariana del Bosc de Cendra, al bell mig del massís central de les Muntanyes Grises. El seu emblema són dues llunes sobre un camp d'atzur quartejat i el seu lema és "Tem la nostra cara oculta". El senyor d'aquesta casa ostenta els títols de''' "Cap de Clans, Sol en la Nit, Senyor de Clar de Lluna i Guardià de les Terres Altes". L'actual senyor de la Casa és [[Lord Osric Ankor|'''Lord Osric Ankor]], la seva senyora és''' Lady Lunitari Lionheart''' i''' Lady Ädelthryd''' és la seva hereva. Història Els Ankor han sigut els habitants de les Terres Altes des de fa segles, i són l'unica Gran Casa que encara ara a l'actualitat manté el sistema clànic com a forma d'organització social. Fou instaurada com a casa dominant a les Terres Altes a principis dels anys 300 a.ID, quan un guerrer carismàtic i llegendari, Gealach, que era Fill de la Lluna, desprès de derrotar al monstre sense ni tan sols tocar-lo, va substituïr el vell mètode del Ball de la Fera amb el de la línia de successió per proximitat familar 'com a sistema d'elecció del senyor de les Terres Altes. Durant anys, la Casa Ankor ha intentat mantenir la puresa de la seva sang com a Fills de la Lluna, per a assegurar la seva preminència sobre les cases menors, tot i que d'un temps ençà, els trets distintius d'aquest do - els cabells blaus i la pell clara - s'han anat difuminant amb cada nova generació, i actualment, el seu domini sobre les Terres Altes està lleugerament contestat. 'La Coronació En el dia de la coronació de Sa Majestat el Rei Ulikthor, els Ankor van acceptar la invitació que se’ls havia fet arribar i un bon nombre de membres de la casa encapçalats per Lady Lunitari, van acudir a la que sens dubte era la cerimònia més important del moment. Junt amb ella, l’acompanyaven Ser Edmund Lionheart, germà de la senyora de la casa Ankor, Ser Beregorn, Ser Aedelric, Lady Thersya i Daen. Lord Osric Ankor no ha pogut assistir a la cerimònia degut a unes febres del nord que ataquen a la gent de les Terres Altes. S’han quedat a l’assentament Ser Cuthbert, Ser Kyras i Lady Ashtoreth. Pel que fa a Ser Eligius i Ser Rowen, aquests han sortit amb el destacament que acompanyava a la senyora de la casa però posteriorment han tornat a l’assentament. La cerimònia ha anat tal i com estava prevista i s’ha de destacar que s’ha designat a Ser Naorahz com a la nova Mà del Rei, s’ha creat un impost del 10 % sobre totes les transaccions que es duguin a terme entre les cases i que tres membres de cada casa han de formar part d’un exèrcit real. De totes maneres, al final del discurs, el moment que posava punt i final a la cerimònia i donava el tret de sortida al banquet, dos bandits que rondaven pels voltants del territori de la casa Scharlach han sigut descoberts i perseguits per varis membres de diferents cases entre les quals hi havia, per ordre expressa de la Senyora, membres de la casa Ankor. Ser Aedelric, Ser Edmund Lionheart i Lady Thersya han anat a l’encontre d’aquests bandits i entre totes les cases han aconseguit acabar amb la vida d’un d’ells i capturar al segon. Mentrestant al banquet tot anava com estava previst, s’havia servit el menjar i corria el beure i els membres de les diferents cases conversaven entre ells aliens a tot el que s’estava desenvolupant en els seus territoris i mentre això passava han portat al bandit capturat per tirar-lo al fossar mentre el Llegat de la Fe, el Gran Mestre Cendrick i el Rei Ulikthor discutien com s’havia de jutjar al bandit que havien capturat. Pel que fa als esdeveniments a l’assentament, no va passar gran cosa destacable ja que tota l’acció principal concorria al voltant de Mira Magna, de totes maneres, Lady Ashtoreth, Ser Cuthbert, Ser Kyras “Espasa de Ferro” i Ser Rowen i Ser Eligius que havien tornat després d’acompanyar Lady Lunitari fins a la meitat del recorregut van dedicar-se tot el dia a entrenar i a patrullar pels voltants del castell, tot i que van rebre una visita durant el dia fins que va arribar tota la delegació que va assistir a la coronació del Rei Ulikthor. De totes maneres, poc abans que arribessin tots els membres de la casa Ankor es va sentir un xiulet sospitós que va donar lloc a pensar que algú havia entrat al nostre territori i Ser Eligius i Ser Rowen van sortir per assegurar-se que tot estava bé. Finalment, degut un buit a la legislació vigent, el bandit ha sol·licitat un judici per combat i quan aquest s’havia de dur a terme i ja l’havien alliberat i facilitat l’arma perquè pogués lluitar, el bandit ha fugit dels dominis de la Casa Scharlach provocant així que el Rei Ulikthor prometés una recompensa de 5 monedes al cavaller que aconseguís capturar al bandit anomenat Sombrafosca Acabat el judici, els membres de la casa Ankor que havien assistit a la cerimònia, han tornat als seus dominis per poder celebrar un banquet pel sopar. Dia 2 Al començar el dia Lady Lunitari, realitzant les funcions del seu espòs que encara segueix afectat per les febres de les Terres Altes, ha enviat una delegació encapçalada per Ser Edmund Lionheart i la seva esposa Lady Thersya a negociar una compra de collites amb la casa dels Leorath i han sortit acompanyats del seu fill i patge de la casa Sentinel, Ser Kyras i Ser Eybiel, tot i que també els acompanyaven Ser Rowen, l’hereva de la casa Lady Ädelthryd, Ser Aedelric i Lady Ashtoreth que havien d’acudir a Mira Magna a presentar els seus respectes al Rei Ulikthor per notificar-los que tenint en compte que la decisió sobre qui havia d’anar l’havia de prendre el seu espòs i senyor de la casa i aquest encara es trobava malalt, actualment no podien enviar a ningú. De totes maneres, van trobar-se que la comitiva reial encapçalada justament pel mateix Rei Ulikthor anava casa per casa per assegurar-se que tot estava bé i que no hi havia cap problema. Així doncs, van presentar els seus respectes i van comunicar-li el que els havia dit la Senyora de la casa. Més tard, va arribar un soldat que vigilava el pont per informar que la comitiva reial estava pujant per acudir al Clar de Lluna per parlar, en aquest cas, amb Lady Lunitari ja que pels motius adduïts el senyor del Clar de Lluna no podia rebre a ningú. En la comitiva anaven, a part de sa majestat el Rei Ulikthor, Lord Naorahz, la Mà del Rei, Sa Altesa la Princesa Edmée i nous membres del seu exèrcit reial. Lady Lunitari, assistida en tot moment pel seu mestre tal i com havia li havia sol·licitat expressament, ha sabut gestionar correctament la situació escoltant amb atenció cada consell que li oferia el seu mestre i mostrant un to respectuós cap als visitants a l'hora de comunicar-los les seves decisions. Finalment, en un gest de respecte cap a la Casa Scharlach, ha accedit en enviar a Ser Rowen perquè formés part de l’exèrcit reial mentre espera que el seu espòs i senyor es recuperi de les febres per poder acabar de decidir quins tres membres de la casa han de formar part d’aquest exèrcit. Poc després que marxés la comitiva que encapçalava el Rei, han arribat els que havien sortit per negociar amb la Casa Leorath i han comunicat a la senyora que ens farien arribar un missatge per dir-nos de quantes collites disposaven per poder comerciar i quantes d’elles estaven disposades a vendre. Una vegada la Casa Ankor ha rebut un missatge amb la resposta, Ser Edmund i el seu fill Sentinel, Ser Cuthbert, Ser Beregorn i Ser Eybiel han sortit per tancar l’acord comercial però han tornat al cap de poc perquè havien tingut problemes amb els membres de la Casa Hengest i aquests han optat per posar un peatge consistent en una moneda per cada vegada que un membre de qualsevol casa creui els terrenys de la Casa Hengest. Això ha provocat l’ofuscament de Lady Lunitari que ha anat en persona a mediar amb el senyor de la casa Hengest i ha vingut al cap d’una estona amb la notícia que membres de la Casa Hengest havien estat amenaçats pels membres quan la Casa Ankor havia enviat a tancar l’acord comercial amb la Casa Leorath, amenaces que ràpidament han desmentit. El conflicte ha arribat fins a tal punt que el Rei ha volgut fer d’àrbitre en el conflicte i Lady Lunitari ha acudit acompanyada de Ser Edmund Lionheart a Mira Magna per posar una solució al conflicte. Paral·lelament, Ser Eybiel, Ser Cuthbert, Ser Beregorn, Lady Thersya i Ser Vilkas''' van agafar un altre camí per poder accedir directament al Braç de la Fe evitant qualsevol topada amb membres de la Casa Hengest i poder acudir directament a la casa Leorath evitant el peatge. Finalment però, quan han arribat a l’assentament dels Turons de Seda aquests els han comunicat que el tractat comercial es tancaria a Mira Magna. Com que Lady Lunitari anava de camí a Mira Magna amb el seu germà i Ser Eybiel, s’ha trobat amb els membres que havien de tancar el tractat i l’han cridada perquè el signés, així que ha estampat la firma per poder aconseguir vint collites més pels membres de la Casa Ankor. Per la seva banda, Ser Danto, que es va passar la nit passada bevent i va anar a dormir molt tard, s’ha despertat amb una ressaca de cavall quan la senyora estava a Mira Magna per negociar el tema de l’impost que havia establert la Casa Hengest, ha sortit al seu encontre perquè el mestre Aldwin l’havia informat que havia sortit només amb Ser Edmund Lionheart i necessitava que algú més l’acompanyés perquè no tornés sola no fos cas que durant el seu trajecte, tant d’anada com de tornada, es trobessin amb algun bandit. Finalment, i després de negociar amb el Rei, aquest s’ha decidit que l’impost d’una moneda per cada persona i viatge que es faci a través del Verger es mantindria però com a contrapartida la Casa Hengest s’havia de comprometre a posar dos dels seus cavallers a escortar al membre de la casa que fos que estigués travessant les terres del Verger, quedant exempts del pagament de tal impost el Rei, la Reina, els prínceps, la Mà i els consellers, i qualsevol membre que fos enviat en missió reial. En general i pel que fa a l’assentament ha sigut un dia d’anades i vingudes, i exceptuant Ser Rowen que ha hagut de partir per formar part de l’exèrcit reial de forma provisional, la resta de membres han anat fent torns per vigilar la frontera mentre no els tocava fer algun encàrrec perquè els hi ho havia encarregat la senyora. Només a última hora del dia s'ha rebut la visita del Llegat de la Fe que ha estat rebut per l'hereva del Clar de Lluna, Lady Ädelthryd,que es va encarregar de pagar-li el delma. Conclosa la reunió, els membres de la Casa Ankor que estaven a Mira Magna han tornat cap a l’assentament quan, poc abans de disposar-se a sopar, han sigut avisats que una dama de la casa Hengest havia sigut capturada per bandits que exigien vint monedes a canvi de deixar-la en llibertat. La Casa Ankor ha anat a oferir la seva ajuda a canvi de collites. Han acudit encapçalats per la senyora Lady Lunitari que anava acompanyada de la seva filla i hereva Lady Ädelthryd, Lady Synnove, Ser Beregorn, Ser Edmund Lionheart i Ser Danto. Finalment però, no ha fet falta ja que el bandit s’ha acollit a sagrat i la dama ha estat alliberada. Banquet i torneig Leorath A primera hora del dia arriben dos emissaris de la Casa Hengest amb la intenció de tancar un acord comercial. Aquests, són rebuts per Lord Osric que s’encarrega d’atendre’ls com cal, però mentre estan en un racó negociant arriben els enviats de l’exèrcit reial per emportar-se els membres de la Casa que hagin d’incorporar-se a l’exèrcit en aquella jornada i Lord Osric deixa un moment als enviats Hengest per atendre les peticions de l’exèrcit reial. Una vegada es decideix que Ser Rowen serà enviat amb l’exèrcit de nou, apareix una delegació de la Casa Leorath per enunciar el banquet organitzat per la seva senyora i aquests són rebuts per Lady Lunitari i el Mestre Aldwin. Lord Osric i Lady Lunitari surten acompanyats de la seva filla, Lady Ädelthryd, el germà de la senyora Ser Edmund i la seva esposa Lady Thersya per tenir ascendència Leorath i Ser Danto. Per la seva banda, Ser Eligius, Ser Cuthbert, Ser Vilkas, Ser Farkas, Ser Kyras “espasa de ferro”, Ser Beregorn, Ser Aedelric, Ser Eybiel, Lady Synnove, Lady Ashtoreth, Lady Shiera (la nova esposa de Ser Rowen) i Daen s’han quedat al territori per si l’havien de defensar d’amenaces externes. Al banquet Lord Osric va presentar els respectes en nom de la Casa Ankor davant sa altesa el príncep Helrich i van oferir delícies de les Terres Altes. També va aprofitar per negociar collites amb Lord Gato i van preguntar-li també per la seguretat de Denna després del que havia succeït, i amb Lord Osword van arribar a l’acord que tant ell com la seva senyora, Lady Lunitari, no havien de pagar el peatge cada cop que creuessin el Vergel Al cap d’una estona Ser Kyras ha pujat per informar al castlà de la Casa que Hengest estava sent assetjada per bandits i Ser Beregorn ha donat ordre de baixar a defensar i ha marxat acompanyat de Ser Aedelric, Ser Eybiel, Ser Kyras, Ser Farkas i Daen fins que ha vingut l’emissari de la Casa Scharlach per veure què passava. Quan els va arribar la notícia als que estaven al banquet que els bandits havien anat a atacar la Casa Hengest, Ser Danto va sortir corrent darrere els bandits tot i que havia de ser qui en un inici havia de participar en el torneig que organitzava la Casa Leorath. Pel que fa a Ser Cuthbert i a Ser Eligius, aquests van acompanyar l’enviat Scharlach que havia vingut a informar-se del que havia passat, desobeint l’ordre directa que els havia donat el senyor Lord Osric i es s’han presentat al banquet. Llavors Lord Osric, Ser Edmund i la seva esposa, Lady Thersya, han tornat preocupats per si els bandits també havien atacat el Clar de Lluna i Lord Osric i Ser Edmund han tornat a marxar amb els Leorath que els havien acompanyat. Ser Carnage s’ha despertat després d’un temps amb febres degut a una ferida greu que li van fer en una guerra en la que va prendre part quan li van tallar la gola i per la qual havia perdut molta sang i per la que pensàvem que no se’n sortiria, però finalment l’única conseqüència de la ferida és que ha quedat mut. Ser Rowen ha obtingut permís de l’exèrcit reial per visitar-nos i quedar-se una estona amb la seva esposa. Al cap d’una estona també han tornat tots ja que finalment el torneig que s’havia de celebrar ha sigut anul·lat degut a l’alta presència de bandits. Lady Lunitari ha enviat Ser Vilkas i Ser Farkas a servir a l’exèrcit reial en substitució de Ser Rowen i per la creixent presència de bandits salvatges. Ser Danto i la seva esposa, Lady Synnove, han sortit a donar una volta per reconciliar el seu matrimoni doncs ja feia un temps que no passava pel seu moment més òtpim i han passat una bona estona fora de l'assentament, i quan han tornat, Lady Synnove ho ha fet acompanyada d'un ram de flors que li havia fet el seu espòs amb flors que havia recollit del bosc. Passada una estona, el príncep hereu sa altesa el príncep Helrich, ha fet cridar Lord Osric, Lady Lunitari i a Ser Eligius per declarar com a testimonis al judici de Ser Wilbur Hengest, i aquests han sortit acompanyats de Ser Edmund i Ser Eybiel. A l’arribada del judici, Lord Osric ha fet reunir a tots els membres per explicar-los com s’havia desenvolupat el judici i com havia acabat, i tot seguit s’ha jutjat a Ser Cuthbert per ser la segona vegada que desobeïa una ordre directa. Boda del príncep Elrich La delegació encapçalada per Lady Lunitari que va assistir a la boda del príncep estava formada per Ser Aedelric, Lady Shiera, Ser Danto i el seu fill Ser Beregorn, Lord Edmund i la seva esposa Lady Thersya, Ser Vilkas i Lady Astoreth, Ser Cuthbert, Ser Eybiel i Sentinel. Durant la boda no hi va haver cap accident destacable que afectés a cap membre del Clar de Lluna, fins que un artista que va regalar un ram de flors a la núvia va causar la mort per enverinament d'una dama de la Casa Scharlach quan aquesta va ensumar el ram que va agafar després que la núvia el tirés perquè les dames solteres les agafessin. En aquell moment, alguns membres de la Casa Ankor van col·laborar per ajudar a què es detingués a l'artista que havia posat verí al ram de flors. Ritual Ankor Al ritual van assistir els diferents governants dels altres territoris: Lord Osword que anava acompanyat de la seva filla Lady Averill, Lady Kaschrei acompanyat de Ser Alistair i també el Rei Ulikthor acompanyat de la princesa Edmée. Entre els assistents però també es trobaven el Llegat de la Fe i el Gran Mestre Cenrick així com altres cavallers de renom. Una vegada tots estaven col·locats, Ser Cuthbert i Ser Danto van començar a tocar els tambors disminuint la freqüència quan Daen va sortir de l'habitació on estava preparant-se per oficiar la cerimònia. Mentrestant, Ser Carnage i Ser Rowen anaven donant voltes al voltant del segon cercle amb un fanalet cada un. Daen es va situar al mig dels dos cercles que havien format els diferents convidats i es va posar en un idioma desconegut per la resta de convidats que només parlaven la parla baixa de la marca reial. Per sort, Lady Lunitari anava transcrivint tot el que anava dient Daen mentre oficiava el ritual a les dues llunes. Mentre Daen es dirigia a les dues llunes, els tambors anaven sonant a un ritme bastant lent i suau per no afectar al desenvolupament del ritual. Llavors, Lady Ädelthryd va encendre una espelma que simbolitzava el naixement del Sol que venia causat per la unió de les dues llunes i la va entregar a Daen que va pronunciar unes paraules i la va passar a Lady Lunitari. Passada una estona, Lady Shiera, Lady Thersya, Lady Synnove i Lady Ashtoreth van fer entrega a Daen de diverses ofrenes per oferir a les dues llunes, i més avançada la cerimònia, Sentinel va oferir a Daen un bol amb aigua blava i Daen en va fer un glop i acte seguit es va mullar el dit per fer un senyal al front de Lady Lunitari i aquesta es va aixecar per fer una abraçada a Daen. El mateix va fer amb Lady Ädelthryd, Lord Osword i Lady Averill, Lady Kaschrei i Ser Alistair i finalment amb el Rei Ulikthor i la Princesa Edmée. Després, quan ja estaven tots drets, es van agafar de les mans continuant en el cercle que formaven i finalment Daen va professar un crit cap a les dues llunes que tots els que formaven el primer cercle van repetir a l'uníson i la cerimònia es va donar per acabada. Lady Lunitari va acabar de traduir la part final del ritual i va agrair als diferents Senyors i al Rei el fet d'assistir-hi. Comencen els conflictes? Membres Actuals Membres Històrics '''Difunts '-Lord Orkast Ankor, '''Senyor de Clar de Lluna, besavi de Lord Osric. -'''Lady Falenne Lionheart', esposa de Lord Orkast, besàvia de Lord Osric. -'Lord Gudrank Ankor', avi de Lord Osric. Mai va arrivar a governar. -'Lady Agnara Nightcrow', esposa de Lord Gudrank, àvia de Lord Osric. -'Lord Gosdrik Ankor', Senyor de Clar de Lluna, pare de Lord Osric. -'Lady Myka Ankor', tia de Lord Osric. -'Lady Telma Hengest', esposa de Ser Aedelric i mare de Ser Carnage, Ser Rowen i Ser Eligius. -'Lady Alenia Lionheart', Senyora de Peu del Cingle, esposa de Ser Farkas i mare de Lord Edmund i Lady Lunitari. -'Lady Rydallia Grummer', antiga esposa de Ser Vilkas. -'Ser Carnage Ankor', fill de Lord Aedelric Ankor i de Lady Telma Hengest. -'Lord Osric Ankor', mort mentre intentava contenir l'amenaça d'una invasió d'óssos. -'Ser Vilkas Ankor', tiet d'Osric. -'Ser Danto Ankor', germà de Lord Osric. -'Lady Astoreth Lynx', esposa de Ser Viilkas. 'Exiliats' '-Lady Kyra Breakbone, '''esposa de Lord Gosdrik i mare de Lord Osric. -'''Ser Drake', fill de Lady Myka Ankor i nebot de Lord Osric. -'Ser Maggins', filla de Lady Myka Ankor i neboda de Lord Osric. Recursos Tot i el seu clar rebuig a la propietat i a l'enriquiment la Casa Ankor és coneguda per ser una de les cases que posseeix més or de tot el regne, degut al control que té sobre les encara poc explotades mines de la Casa Coppermole. Malgrat tot, com que a les Terres Altes és molt difícil cultivar-hi res a causa del sòl i el clima, aquesta casa '''no poseeix practicament conreus '''que produeixin collites. Arbre Genealògic Category:Terres Altes Category:Clar de Lluna Category:Casa Category:Ankor